ES MI PRIMERA VEZ
by MauroMoyaKlaine9
Summary: Mi primer One Shot. Kurt es un simple estudiante de la NYADA pero se averguenza por una cosa, ser virgen, vivir sin amor, cuando ve a todos a su alrededor, hasta la loca de su amiga Rachel, con un amor encima, eso es lo que siente que le hace falta para ser feliz pero ¿Habra alguien ahi afuera que se enamore de Kurt?


Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, soy un chico de 24 años, soy un estudiante de arte en una de las escuelas más privilegiadas de todo New York, NYADA, soy un gran alumno, no podría decir fanfarrón porque no lo soy.

Intento no ser solitario, me gusta estar rodeado de gente pero tengo un problema, soy demasiado nervioso.

He conocido mucha gente talentosa en este instituto, una de ellas es amiga mía, se llama Rachel Berry, es una gran artista y tiene una increíble voz, pero a veces llega a ser muy insoportable y creída….y detesto que me refriegue en la cara a su muñequito de torta….su novio Brody….aunque debo admitir que es un hermoso hombre, siempre he imaginado como seria desnudo.

En fin, aunque tengo amigos, me siento solo, nunca me he enamorado, siempre veo a parejas yendo y viniendo y siempre me preguntaba, como sería estar así.

Para ser más humillante, tengo 24 años y todavía sigo…sigo….virgen, esto es lo más humillante porque nadie lo sabe.

Con mi familia tengo buena relación aunque siempre quiero que me dejen mi espacio, mi padre es muy sobreprotector, demasiado religioso para colmo, aun ni he salido del armario….ah cierto, no les he dicho, soy gay, lo he sabido siempre pero tengo miedo de salir.

Miedo de lo que me pueda decir mi padre, siempre me asusto la idea de decírselo y escuchar que soy una deshonra, que me va a echar de casa….etcétera….siempre he temido eso, por tanto lo he tenido en secreto, los únicos que saben son mis amigos.

Aun así, son un inexperto, jamás he besado a alguien por amor, salvo en las actuaciones, pero siento que no significa nada.

Quisiera poder besar a alguien y que sienta amor por mí.

Llegue a una decisión muy….. definitiva por así decir, ya tengo una edad en la que no puedo esperar tanto, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Un compañero de la NYADA me dijo que hay un callejón donde habitan los famosos Taxi-boys, realmente nunca fui a ese lugar pero estoy en una etapa de mucha desesperación y para ser honesto, me duele mucho la mano de tanta masturbación.

Hoy es viernes y estoy totalmente decidido en hacerlo, espero no encontrarme con algún loco.

Bueno he terminado mis actividades en el campus, así que me estoy yendo, que sea lo que Dios quiera…..oh maldición, ahí viene la pesada de Rachel con su muñequito de torta, mírenla, ahí abrazada, totalmente ridícula y enamorada….y su novio….alto….musculoso….grandote….bien formado….y un enorme bult…oh Dios….contrólate Hummel…ahí viene, se amable y saluda.

-Hola Kurt ¿A dónde te dirigías?

-Umm…hola Rachel, Brody….este…..no tenía ganas de ir al departamento…así que quería pasear un poco.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Iremos a un pub a tomar algo, tal vez tengas suerte y conozcas a un chico y puedas….ya sabes.

-Ay Rachel por favor….no estoy tan desesperado…un día el amor llegara.

-Pues apúrate, no hay muchos chicos como mi Brody.

Rachel se puso a besar desesperadamente a su novio…..ayyy Dios, que maldita eres Rachel ¿Tienes que manosear a tu novio delante mío? Que incómodo.

-Emmm…ok..ok….creo que ya es mejor que me vaya, adiós chicos.

-Adiós Kurt.

Me aleje de ellos y me fui para el callejón que me indicaron.

Demonios si sabía que era tan lejos me hubiera tomado el taxi, ya llevo casi una hora caminando, pero al fin llegue.

Mmm…ya anocheció, debe ser cuidadoso…ok….hay lindos chicos aquí, no lo niego, pero ¿Sabrán lo que quiero? ¿Qué demonios debo hacer? No sé ni que decir…..diablos, debí mirar una película o algo.

Muy sigamos caminando, ya un par de chicos me han saludado o hecho alguna seña como que los siga pero…no se…no me dio buena espina.

Mmm…hay alguien ahí que me llama la atención, es lindo pero se ve….tan inocente…..parece un niño…..ese moño en el cuello se le ve tan tierno.

Oh carajo, me está viendo…..me está sonriendo….ay Dios ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo saludo o sigo de largo?

Mierda me ha hecho una seña de que lo siga, carajo, no sé qué hacer ¿Qué demonios hago?

Al carajo lo voy a seguir, no he venido de lejos para irme con las manos vacías, por favor que no sea un loco.

Ok, estoy caminando hacia él, Dios estoy muy nervioso, me tiemblan las manos….es un lindo chico, una linda camina negra, unos pantalones de jeans rojos y ese moñito de colores, se ve súper tierno pero ¿Qué demonios hare cuando este con él?

Oh mierda…siento…cosas al acercarme a él…..no puedo creerlo….se me acaba de erectar…..que bueno que traje mi mochila, puedo disimular mi erección con esto.

Ok, ya se acerque, espero no arruinarlo.

-Hola.

-Ho…Ho…Hola.

-Tranquilo…no muerdo….a menos que quieras que te muerda.

Oh mierda….¿Por qué dijiste eso? Me está doliendo de tenerlo apretado en mi pantalón.

-Yo…quiero….mierda no se ni que decir.

-Descuida, déjamelo todo a mí, te vez muy lindo….nunca te había visto por acá.

-Es la primera vez que vengo.

-Entonces te lo hare para que sea inolvidable.

El muchacho este me dio vuelta y me puso contra la pared, Dios se me ha erectado mas.

Oh no, quiere besarme.

-Yo no beso.

-Oh por favor, es necesario para crear más excitación.

-No creo que me excite.

-Claro que si….mira.

Mierda, este sujeto está tocando mi entrepierna, se dio cuenta que estoy excitado.

-Creo que necesito irme.

-No vas a irte a ningún lado con el pene así.

Este sujeto desabrocho mi cinto y me bajo la cremallera, demonios, siento que voy a explotar…se supone que mi primera vez debería ser romántico o algo por el estilo.

Me bajo los pantalones y se quedó mirando "mi asunto"

-Vaya…la tienes enorme.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Ja ja ja ja ja me fascina lo inocente que eres….descuida…yo me encargo.

El sujeto se arrodillo, empezó a besar mi estómago, cielos se siente bien, tengo como ganas de reírme, se ve saludable, no creo que sea malo esto de….OH MIERDAAAAAA…..carajo..carajo…carajo.

Este chico se metió toda mi excitación en su boca….mierda…se sienta….tan bien….siento que toda una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo.

Tiene una hermosa boca y vaya que sabe usar esa lengua, cielos toda mi vida y me perdí de esto, quería que mi primera vez sea romántico, pero ya espere demasiado, además esto esta espectacular.

Dios que maravilla…oh no…creo que…estoy a punto…de…de…al diablo me voy.

-Oye ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No…no…lo siento…soy yo…debo…debo…irme…adiós.

-Espera, no te vayas.

Salí corriendo como una chica de telenovela, mierda, que humillante, siento que todo el mundo me está mirando y acusando, solo quiero volver a mi casa.

\- "ESPERAAAA"

Maldición es ese chico otra vez ¿Es que no me puede dejar en paz? Mierda, odio correr, espero que no quiera hacerme daño.

-Espera por favor, espera, olvidaste tu mochila.

¿Qué? mierda…del apuro ni note que deje mis cosas, mierda que irresponsable ¿Cómo diablos iba a entrar a mi casa? Todas mis cosas están ahí, carajo…no creo que quiera lastimarme, mejor agarro mi mochila y me voy.

-Gra…gracias…lo siento…debo irme.

-No…por favor no.

¿Quién se cree este sujeto para agarrarme del brazo?

-Suéltame.

-Lo siento, es que no quería que te vayas así nada más.

-Debo irme.

-Espera…Blaine.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Blaine ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No te importa, déjame.

-Podemos ir a tomar algo y hablar ¿Quieres?

-No, debo irme, déjame ir por favor.

-Espera…ten….este es mi numero….escríbeme…te contestare.

-No lo hare, dame mi mochila, me voy…..adiós.

Salí corriendo a toda prisa y podía sentir a Blaine mirándome mientras me iba.

Blaine….qué bonito nombre…¿Habrá estado hablando enserio el querer ir a tomar algo o tal vez quería abusar de mí? Mierda no sé qué pensar…solo sé que vuelvo a casa.

Mierda que tarde que es, mi papa va a matarme, olvide avisarle que llegaría tarde….bueno a recibir mi castigo.

Momento,

No puedo entrar a la casa así…..no puedo creerlo, que humillante, todo este tiempo estuve caminando y corriendo con mi excitación a la vista…Por Dios, con razón todo el mundo me estaba viendo y se reía….Dios, que vergüenza.

No puedo entrar a mi casa así…..ay Dios Kurt ¿En qué problemas te meterás? Encima en todo el viaje no he dejado de pensar….en el….en Blaine….Momento….tengo su celular….¿Qué hago?...Maldición…no puedo sacarlo de mi mente.

Al demonio….lo llamare…..ok…ahí suena.

-"¿Hola?"

-Ho….h…..ho….

Carajo….no puedo ni hablarle a una maquina….ok….tranquilo Kurt….nadie puede lastimarte desde un celular…..vuelve a llamarlo.

-"¿Hola?"

-Ho…hola Blaine.

-"¿Quién habla?"

-Soy….soy el chico que encontraste en el callejón.

-"Ahhhhhhh…el pequeño niño misterioso"

¿En serio? ¿Ese es el apodo que me pusiste?

-Si….soy yo.

-"Me llamaste….que dulce eres ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero verte.

-"Muy bien, ven a mi casa, hablaremos aquí"

-Bien…..voy para allá.

-"Te espero, te mandare la dirección"

Bueno, de vuelta a viajar, pero esta vez no iré caminando ni loco, voy a tomar un maldito taxi…..ahí mierda….no tengo mucho efectivo…ah pero que estúpido ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Tomare un Uber.

Debí haberlo hecho así, era más rápido, bueno aquí estoy, en la casa de Blaine….estoy más nervioso que antes.

Muy bien, ya toqué el timbre, ahora esperar que baje…que velocidad, ya está aquí….se ve tan tierno, esa remera blanca y su pelo lleno de gel lo hacen muy tierno.

-Viniste, me da mucha alegría.

-Quería verte.

-Ven, entra, te llevare a mi departamento.

Bien, ahí voy, al departamento de Blaine, se ve que este chico es querido, todos lo saludan ¿Me pregunto si solo es taxi-boy o hará algo más?

-Aquí es, entra.

Bueno se ve que le gusta, la onda hippi tal vez, no está muy arreglado este cuarto pero tampoco está sucio ni desprolijo….mmm….¿Que es ese olor a pasto quemado?...mmm…maldición, marihuana…..odio ese olor….ok…no viniste a criticarlo…se amable y disfruta su compañía.

Ay mierda me tiene acorralado…¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No sé qué decir, malditos nervios.

-Hola.

-Ho…hola.

-Buenas noches.

-Bu..bu..buenas noches.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué COMOOOOOO…ESTASSSSS?

-No te burles de mí.

-Te vez nervioso…ven ponte cómodo.

-Bueno.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien así.

-Okey…tengo un poco de calor.

Cielos para ser flaco tiene un lindo cuerpo con pelos en el pecho, mierda se dio cuenta que lo mire, que vergüenza.

-No seas tímido…tampoco te quedes ahí parado, puedes venir aquí conmigo en la cama si lo deseas.

-Está bien.

Dios me siento tan torpe pero no sé porque me agrada estar cerca de el…..demonios, mi maldita erección me aprieta otra vez.

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Mucho.

-Tranquilo…..¿Nunca hiciste esto verdad?

-No, todo es nuevo para mi.

-Descuida, yo te ayudare.

-Lo siento, debo irme.

No puedo con esto, me voy, estoy cerca de la puerta y…ayyy mi brazo.

-Por favor, no te vayas, no tengas miedo.

-Suéltame, me lastimas.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención.

-Me siento nervioso.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No voy a hacerte daño.

-Es que…..todo esto….es nuevo para mi.

-Lo se, me lo acabaste de decir.

-No…pero no me refería a eso.

-Entonces ¿A qué?...ay, espera ¿Eres….?

-Sí, soy virgen…ya puedes reírte.

-No me iba a reír.

-No sé ni que hago aquí.

-Es tu primera vez, no te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte ni nada, se lo que se siente, yo estuve igual cuando fue mi primera vez…escucha…no te obligare a nada….si quieres irte….vete….si no, aquí estoy.

-Blaine…bésame.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

Blaine se acercó a mí y unió sus labios con los míos, tiene un rico sabor, sus labios, son tan suaves, tan eróticos, Dios esa lengua es tan sabrosa…no puedo dejar de besarlo…..maldición…mi erección está peor…mierda no me di cuenta que me separe del beso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, te voy a a ayudar…es tu primera vez y vas a disfrutarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Juega conmigo…te hare perder los nervios….…Di que quieres un hombre.

-Quiero un hombre.

-Dime que soy tuyo.

-Eres mío.

-Dime que me deseas.

-Te deseo.

-Dime quien te gusta.

-Basta.

-Dimeee…..quien te gusta.

Malditos juegos, pero no puedo dejar de verlo, se lo diré.

-Tú me gustas.

-Tócame.

Mis manos están sobre su cuerpo, es tan suave, no tiene un cuerpo enorme ni muy formado, pero es tan hermoso que no puedo dejar de tocarlo, siento tantas cosas en este momento que creo que voy a explotar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sientes?

-Me siento….nervioso…avergonzado…..me siento repugnante.

-¿Por mí?

-No….por mi….tengo…una familia muy religiosa.

-Ya veo ¿Quieres detenerte?

-No.

-Tengo otra cosa pensado en mente.

-Hazlo.

-Muy bien.

Cielos, Blaine se bajó los pantalones, tiene un lindo cuerpo, vaya y puedo ver que también esta excitado, Dios, no soporto más, quiero tocar ese cuerpo.

-Espera, no puedes tocarme.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Shhhhh….silencio.

Dios, no pongas ese dedo en mis labios, vas a enloquecerme.

-Deja que yo me encargue…quítate la remera.

Muy bien…como digas.

-Espera…déjatelo hasta ahí.

-Pero no me lo saque del todo, tengo la cara cubierta, no veo nada.

-Exacto, la idea es que no veas, sino que sientas…..siente y descubre.

Oh por Dios, Blaine está tocando todo mi cuerpo y no puedo verlo, pero esto…realmente es incrible….me siento fascinado, este chico sabe dónde poner sus manos y su boca.

Dios, me quito los pantalones, siento que me estoy agitando, esto es increíble, siento su boca en mi ombligo.

Ahora me bajo el bóxer, está tocando mi erección, guau, que manos tan suaves tiene, esto me está volviendo loco, espero poder resistir.

Saco por completo mi remera, abro los ojos…..vaya…él también está desnudo, que lindo cuerpo tiene.

-Ven conmigo, cierra los ojos y tócame, besa mi cuerpo, explora.

Muy bien, aquí voy, este muchacho tiene una piel muy suave, tendré que preguntarle que crema usa….oh por Dios ¿En serio Hummel? Tendrás tu primera vez y lo único que te interesa es saber que crema usa….mejor me concentro en esto.

Tiene unos brazos hermosos y perfumados, realmente me agrada acariciarlo, puso su mano en mi cara, me lleva a su boca.

Cielos es tan suave, me fascina, siento que estoy perdiendo mis nervios.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina.

-¿Estas nervioso?

-No, no lo estoy.

-Oye….vas a perder tu virginidad.

-¿En serio?

-Házmelo…..quiero tener sexo contigo…quiero que me cojas.

-¿En..en…enserio?

-Si…confió en ti…y realmente me gustas….quiero que me hagas el amor.

¿Le gusto? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Le gusto? Pero apenas me conoce ¿Cómo puedo gustarle? Diablo no le sé, pero lo que si se, es que quiero tener relaciones con él, estoy perdidamente, no sé cómo decirlo, pero Blaine tiene algo que me atrapa….muy bien, perdí los nervios, espero hacerlo bien.

Dios, gracias al cielo que existe la pornografía…por un lado es educativa.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

-Házmelo, por favor…..ten, aquí están los preservativos.

-Gracias.

Bueno, ha llegado el momento que he esperado por muchos años, es ahora o nunca, espero no arruinarlo.

Oh mierda…..OHHHH MIERDAAAA….esto es….totalmente…fabuloso…cielos espero que lo esté disfrutando.

-¿Te gusta Blaine?

-Si…..si…..oh Dios….me fascina….sigue…por favor, sigue.

Me muevo lo mas rápido que puedo, escuchar gemir a Blaine, me pone como más loco, jamás creí que podía hacer sentir así a alguien, pero me agrada que lo esté disfrutando.

-Ohh Dios….si…siii….por favor….más fuerte.

Como digas…hacia más fuerte, aunque trataba de no mucho porque no quería acabar, quería que durara.

-¿Te gusta Blaine?

-Mucho….si….te siento…..muy adentro de mi….bésame.

Puse sus piernas en mis hombros y lo besaba, mientras lo hacia lo seguía penetrando, Dios esto es increíble….oh oh…creo que estoy por acabar.

-Blaine…voy…voy…

-Hazlo, vente fuerte para mi….grita mi nombre al acabar.

-Voy a acabar….mierda….voy a acabar…..BLAINEEEEEEEEE.

Acabe gritando su nombre que creo que me escucho todo el edificio, pero no me importo.

Nos limpiamos, nos dimos una ducha y nos acostamos, me siento….feliz….fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, me fascino.

Me siento cansado, me estoy durmiendo….necesito descansar.

 **Blaine se levantó y prendió un cigarrillo, estaba desnudo, fumando y mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt.**

 **Hola me llamo Blaine Anderson, tengo 22 años, he escapado de mi casa en Ohio debido a que mis padres querían un matrimonio arreglado con un tal Sebastián Smythe, simplemente por su dinero, no quiero eso, además no lo amaba, así que escape, me vine a New York, la verdad no tuve suerte en nada y llegue a tal desesperación que decidí ser taxi-boy, no es algo que me agrade, disfruto el sexo y los hombres me dan un buen dinero, pero con este muchacho, que no puedo dejar de ver, sentí…otra cosa….la primera vez que lo vi sentí….como mariposas en el estómago…..¿Quién será? Verlo dormir en mi cama me da….mucha paz.**

 **Momento, el dejo sus cosas aquí, seguro debe tener una identificación, debo ver.**

 **Espero que no se enoje por revisar sus cosas, pero quiero saber su nombre, aquí está su billetera.**

 **Oh por Dios, estudia en la NYADA, lo que daría por estudiar ahí.**

 **Aquí está…..Kurt Hummel…Kurt Hummel….que hermoso nombre, guardare todo esto….Como adoro ver a este chico.**

 **-Kurt….tienes un lindo nombre…Kurt.**

 **Apague mi cigarrillo y me volví a acostar con Kurt, tiene una piel tan suave que me enamora…creo que me he enamorado de Kurt Hummel…no….no lo creo…..lo afirmo.**

 **Voy a dormir abrazado a él, adoro abrazarlo.**

Cielos, que bien he dormido…vaya ya amaneció…..un momento….AMANECIO….la puta madre y no le he avisado a mi padre donde estoy, va a matarme, debo irme de aquí.

-Mierda…mierda…mierda….mierda.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt?

-Debo irme….no debí dormirme, debí volver a mi casa…mi padre me matara.

-Lo siento no quería causarte problemas.

-No importa debo irme.

-¿Puedo volverte a ver Kurt?

-No, no me escribas ni nada…no quiero…momento…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno…yo…revise tu billetera.

-¿Estuviste registrando mis cosas? ¿Querías robarme?

-No, claro que no, solo…quería saber tu nombre.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo quería saber….

-Me voy.

-¿Puedo llamarte después?

-NO, quiero que me dejes tranquilo, ve a coger con otro.

-No quiero coger con otro.

-NO ME GUSTAS BLAINE.

 **Pero tu si me gustas Kurt.**

Mierda Blaine, no me mires con esos ojitos de cachorro.

-Debo….debo irme….adiós Blaine…..gracias….por todo.

Kurt se retiró del lugar a toda velocidad, Blaine sale de su casa y ve a Kurt caminando rápidamente.

-Date la vuelta….date la vuelta….por favor….date la vuelta.

Kurt seguía caminando rápidamente sin girar.

-Por favor Kurt, date la vuelta….mírame….date la vuelta.

Kurt seguía caminando rápido, pero en la mitad del camino se detuvo.

Se quedó casi un minuto inmóvil y poco a poco se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando a Blaine quien estaba mirándolo desde su edificio.

-Te diste la vuelta…me miraste…me miraste Kurt.

El ojiazul volvió a caminar, pero esta vez fue más lento y con una sonrisa en su boca, agarro su celular y le mando un mensaje al ojimiel.

Este al escucharlo fue corriendo hacia su celular y abrió el mensaje:

"Me gustas y quisiera volver a verte…..Kurt"

El ojimiel se sintió feliz, por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz.

FIN


End file.
